1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a label peeling machine and, more particularly, to a label peeling machine configured to peel adhesive labels of a non-liner label having a number of the adhesive labels stuck continuously so as to be overlapped while being shifted by a predetermined width respectively one by one without using a release coated paper.
2. Prior Art
As a peeling machine in the prior art, a configuration described below is known. This peeling machine is configured to bend a band-shaped release coated paper, on which adhesive labels are stuck, to an acute angle and peel the adhesive label from the release coated paper, then discharge the release coated paper from which the adhesive labels are peeled off out from the peeling machine, and is configured to have a discharging panel for guiding the release coated paper when discharging the same out from the peeling machine formed movably so that the direction of discharge of the release coated paper can be selected (see JP-A-5-221437).
The peeling machine in this configuration allows the direction of discharge of the release coated paper to be selected, and hence the release coated paper can be discharged to a position suitable for operation. It can also prevent such problem that the release coated paper being discharged catches and drops other components.
In contrast, there is a known non-liner label of a type having a plurality of adhesive labels stuck continuously so as to be overlapped while being shifted by a predetermined width respectively without using a release coated paper (see JP-A-2009-199042).
The non-liner label as described above, which does not generate a release coated paper to be discarded, contributes to solving the waste problem, and is a product good for the environment.
In the peeling machine in the prior art, the release coated paper, after having peeled the adhesive label, ends up as waste, so that there is a problem that the request to reduce industrial waste cannot be dealt with.
The peeling machine in the prior art has a problem such that the above described non-liner label cannot be used because of its structure.
Therefore, the peeling machine in the prior art has a problem to be solved for reducing the industrial waste by devising the machine to support the non-liner label and eliminating the release coated paper which ends up as waste.